Türen und Seitengänge
Türen und Seitengänge ist die zwölfte Folge und somit die zweite Folge der zweiten Staffel der Serie The Expanse . Zusammenfassung Holden und seine Crew führen eine Razzia auf eine Raumstation an, um an mehr Informationen über das Protomolekül zu gelangen. Inhalt Bei den Vereinten Nationen streiten sich die Vertreter der Erde darüber, wie sie darauf reagieren sollen, das die Marsianer die Phoebe Station zerstört haben. Admiral Souther ist fest davon überzeugt, dass der Mars sie nicht angreift und dass ein Handelsembargo ausreichen wird, aber Errinwright schlägt (aufgrund von Chrisjens Schubs) vor, eine Radarstation auf dem Marsmond Deimos anzugreifen. Souther weigert sich, diese Aktion durchzuführen und gibt seinen Posten zurück, anstatt von ihm entbunden zu werden. Die [[Rocinante kehrt nach Tycho zurück. Fred Johnson ist tief von allem betroffen, was die Rocinante-Crew miterlebt hat, und dulden sie - insbesondere Naomi und Miller. Sie erzählen Johnson von allem, was auf Eros passiert ist. Holden erzählt Fred, dass die Leute, die das Eros-Experiment durchgeführt haben, ihre Daten an eine Kommunikationsstation gesendet haben müssen. Wenn sie sich jemals dafür rächen wollen, müssen sie diese Station einnehmen. Nachdem sich einige Gürtler-Flüchtlinge von Eros in ihre neue Umgebung auf Tycho eingelbt haben, genehmigt sich Alex einen Drink mit Amos und erzählt von seinen Schuldgefühlen, nicht genug Menschen gerettet zu haben. Amos ist stoisch und sagt, dass das sehr wohl genug waren, denn sie hätten bis zur letzten Sekunde alles Menschenmögliche getan und das war genug. Alex verfällt in eine kleine Verzweiflung, starrt in der Gegend umher und erzählt weiter und als er sich wieder Amos zuwenden will, sieht er nur eine schöne Frau, die Amos bestochen hat, um Alex Gejammer an seiner Stelle zuzuhören. Holden und Naomi arbeiten auf dem Schiff. Auch er verspürt Schuldgefühle, während Naomi wütend auf die Leute, die das Experiment durchgeführt haben, ist. Holden fragt sich auch, ob Amos in Ordnung sein wird, wenn er herauszufinden wird, dass er und Naomi zusammen sind. Inzwischen versucht Johnson die Fraktionsführer zu überzeugen, ihre besten Kämpfer für einen Angriff auf die Eros Verantwortlichen zu schicken. Er muss 50 gute Kämpfer für die Mission zur Raumstation gewinnen, aber die Gürtler sind nicht sonderlich motiviert, Freds Plan trotz seiner lukrativen Angebote zu folgen. Fred will nicht zulassen, dass Zwietracht und Verrat seine Operation zerreißen, also wirft er Nikil, einen besonders kriegerischen Black Sky-Anführer, aus einer Luftschleuse. Alex führt Simulationsmissionen durch, um sich auf den Überfall auf die Kommunikationsstation vorzubereiten, aber er versagt immer wieder. Inzwischen meldet sich Miller freiwillig dazu, Teil des Angriffsteams zu sein. "Jemand muss diese Idioten davon abhalten, sich gegenseitig zu erschießen." Chrisjen arrangiert ein Treffen mit Admiral Souther in einer ziemlich schicken Bar. Sie erklärt, Deimos sei ein so harmloses Ziel, wie sie es sich nur hätten wünschen können, aber Souther ist nicht in der Stimmung, sich mit ihr zu beschäftigen. Sie will etwas über Fred Johnson wissen, und Souther erzählt ihr, dass Fred all die Jahre zurückgelassen hat, weil die UN ihn dazu gebracht hat, Gürtler anzugreifen, die sich bereits ergeben hatten. "Er ist ein ehrenwerter Mann, der an seiner Grundsätzen festhält, und das ist eine schwierige Angelegenheit in der aktuellen Zeit." Der Frachter Guy Molinari nähert sich der Spin Station und versteckt die Rocinante bequem hinter seinem Radarschatten. An Bord des Schiffes bereitet sich die Rocinante-Crew stumm auf die Schlacht vor. Inzwischen befindet sich Miller mit dem Angriffstrupp in einem ausgedienten FedEx-Container. Miller hasst den Raum, hasst die Menschen und hasst sein Leben im Moment. Und das ist, bevor ein übermutiger Gürtler namens Diogo ihn erkennt und anfängt, mit ihm etwas zu plaudern. Miller antwortet mit Erbrechen. Es kommt zu einem Feuergefecht, als sich der Rocinante der Spin Station nähert. Es gibt Waffenfeuer von überall auf der Station. Amos muss das Deck verlassen, um einen Durchbruch am Schiffsantrieb zu beheben. Nachdem der erste der kaputten Pods durch defensives Feuer der Asteroiden-Kanone der Station zerstört wurde, repariert Amos den Druckgeber gerade noch rechtzeitig, damit die Rocinante in Stellung gehen und die Kanone ausschalten kann, um so den Weg für den zweiten Pod freizugeben. Miller's Pod landet sicher. Sekunden nachdem die Soldaten aufgetaucht sind, wird Diogo sehr zu Millers Bestürzung in den Kopf geschossen. Die guten Nachrichten? Es war eine Gel-Kugel, also überlebt Diogo unverletzt. "Ich bin unbesiegbar!" Miller und sein Team finden auf der Station einen Raum, in dem sechs Personen untergebracht sind, die alle scheinbar miteinander vernetzt sind. Zu welchem Zweck weiß Miller nicht. Aber nachdem sie "ausgestöpselt" werden, werden sie absolut verrückt, weshalb Millers Team alle erschießen. Miller schafft es, einen von ihnen am Leben zu erhalten. Miller findet einen anderen Raum, in dem ein Mann wissenschaftliche Daten durchforstet. Es ist Dresden, den er zuletzt auf Eros gesehen hat. Miller nimmt ihn gefangen, als Fred auftaucht. Dresden versucht, seine Handlungen zu erklären. Es gäbe keinen Impfstoff für das Protomolekül, denn es entwickelt sich ständig weiter und könnte die gesamte Menschheit und das Sonnensystem vernichten, wenn man es nur lässt. Dresden bietet Fred seine Dienste an und verspricht seine Loyalität ihm gegenüber, so lange er nur seine fortsetzen dürfe... Charaktere Hauptcharaktere *Thomas Jane als Josephus Aloisus Miller *Steven Strait als Jim Holden *Cas Anvar als Alex Kamal *Dominique Tipper als Naomi Nagata *Wes Chatham als Amos Burton *Frankie Adams als Bobbie Draper *Florence Faivre als Julie Mao *Shawn Doyle als Sadavir Errinwright *Shohreh Aghdashloo als Chrisjen Avasarala Nebencharaktere *Chad L. Coleman als Fred Johnson *Byron Mann als Admiral Augusto Nguyen *Nick E. Tarabay als Cotyar *Cara Gee als Drummer,Assistent auf der Tycho Station *Daniel Kash als Antony Dresden weitere Mitwirkende *Alden Adair als Staz *Carlos Gonzalez-Vio als Paolo Cortázar *Andrew Rotilio als Diogo *Jonathan Whittaker als Secretary-General Esteban Sorrento-Gillis *Martin Roach als Admiral Souther *Daniel Chaudhry als Gürtler *Adrian G. Griffiths als Nikil *Gabrielle Graham als Gürtler Prostituierte *J. Adam Brown als Haggard Belter *Jordan Kanner als OPA Anführer *Kyle Mitchell als Thoth Scientist Galerie Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden